Meeting Anew
by Rikaaan
Summary: The class reunion in Namimori is slowly getting closer. Many are excited to meet their classmates after a long time, but the people in Vongola didn't want to think about it. Because even when Byakuran was defeated, their boss—Sawada Tsunayoshi—never came back. Feeling the hopelessness and grief, they decided to go at the reunion to finally accept the fact that Tsuna is gone.
1. Awakening

**A/N: HI! AND I AM BACK WITH A NEW STORY (LOL). This story was written in my notebook _years_ ago and finally found the said notebook after so many years of looking for it. (btw, that notebook has written scenarios for my other stories [which means I can update more frequently {yay!}])**

 **WARNING: UNEDITED**

 **DISCLAIMER: NOPE. I DO NOT OWN.**

* * *

A pair of eyes slowly blinked open, only seeing darkness and no speck of light appeared in his vision. Weak and unused arms slowly hovered around, feeling a smooth cold wall. Feeling a weird shaped mechanism in a corner, fragile hands gently pressed on it—hearing a soft _click!_. Suddenly, a line of light appeared on the corner beside the opened contraption— _he wasn't in a room?_ —weak arms slowly pushed away the wall. Finally noticing it was no wall, the person covered his eyes from the blinding light; wincing at the sting the person felt from his tearing eyes. He blinked a few times, slowly getting used at the brightness. He sat up, looking around to know where he was.

Then, realizing his situation, his mouth formed a letter o from his revelation. _"Oh."_ He croaked, hearing his voice crack. He slightly coughed, feeling his body slowly warm up as the blood in his body started to flow once more. The man gently put down the wall—a cover—and heard the sound of grass when the thin cover fell. He looked below, where he was sitting; a bed of wilted white flowers. He was in a weirdly shaped box, and ke knew what it was: a coffin.

The man chuckled and tried to stand up, which he obviously knew that he would fail. He sighed, looking at the sky as the wind blew.

Then, he heard a cock of a gun—a _familiar_ sound. The man in the coffin smiled softly, turning his face to the newcomer. "Hello, Reborn." He greeted in a whisper, his face lighting up when he finally met the person who made him what he is now.

The newcomer called Reborn smirked. Finally—after multiple years of hoping and waiting—his beloved student was back. "Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

 **Sorry, this is short. This chapter was supposed to be much longer. But I decided to write it only until here, so in the next chapter, it would be longer. And besides, I'm experimenting whether people will like this. ^^; Bear with me LOL.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Posted on: 03/30/2018**


	2. Hayato

**A/N: Hello! This is the chapter 2 (I think it'll count as so... ^^;)**

 **Notes: Unedited, Short ( _af_ )**

 **DISCLAIMER: NOPE.**

* * *

 **[{?}, Sicily, Italy]**

Slow and echoing steps of an uneasy chambermaid traipsed the empty and cold hallway of the east wing of the mansion she's working in. With cold sweat running down her back, she slowly made her way towards the very end of the corridor—hesitatingly knocking on the huge door in front of her visage. The knocks resounded in the empty halls, she unconsciously gulped in obvious anxiety— _not for her_ , but for the someone inside the said room.

Hearing no answer from the other side, the chambermaid's hand quivered. She knocked once more, with no more hesitance and with more strength, hoping to wake the person inside. Being answered with total silence once more, the pain in her chest became weightier and she stifled a sob. She shook her head. No, this won't do. They were trained to help and support the grieving members, not to be the weaker ones and to be overpowered by their feelings and emotions. The chambermaid took a quivering breath, steeling her heart. She finally built the courage to speak, albeit still with an obvious tint of pain in her voice.

"S-Signore Gokudera, excuse me for intruding…" She said as she turned the doorknob ( _counter-clockwise_ , that's the proper way in some designated rooms to prevent unknown people having the chance to sneak in, may be a 50% chance, but it could still give possibility of safety; lastly, it's better than having no safety precautions _at all_ ). As the chambermaid opened the door, her eyes immediately turned to the opened window—the flapping of the curtains could be heard due to the morning winds blowing, a little cold, but not freezing—a certain silver haired man sitting on the window threshold blankly (almost lifelessly) looking onto the sky as he exhaled some cigarette smoke.

The chambermaid slowly neared the bomber man and made a curtsy, greeting with an amiable smile on her face. "Good morning, Signore Gokudera. Nono told us to call you for breakfast as it's now ready." The chambermaid tried to indifferently inform the bomber, but at the end of the sentence, the chambermaid's voice cracked in distress.

Gokudera, now named, looked at the chambermaid with a blank stare and nodded slowly, obvious that he had no energy to move about. "Okay, thanks for informing me. Please tell Nono that I'll be down in the dining room in a few minutes." He stated back as he slightly jumped down the window threshold and prepared for breakfast.

The chambermaid nodded as she curtsied and immediately went out the room to report back.

Looking for a decent suit to wear for breakfast, Gokudera sighed in melancholy as he stared at the sky once more. _"It's been almost two years, Juudaime. Been almost two years since I saw you smiling at us and telling us to stay safe."_ Gokudera said to no one as tears welled up—his fists forming into tight balls—trying to prevent the tears from falling. _"But why in the fucking hell did you leave us, Juudaime?"_ **[1]**

* * *

 **[1] I know Gokudera normally doesn't swear if it's about Tsuna, but in this situation, I think Gokudera will crack. Gokudera liked and respected Tsuna dearly. And his absence (or death) would totally broke him, so in a fit of despair and frustration, this happened.**

This is it for now! I was planning on continuing this (onto the dining room scene), but there are still the other guardians! So I planned on continuing the story after I posted the guardians' lament for a _little_ bit. ^^;

Thanks for reading!

 **Posted on: 09/26/2018**


	3. Takeshi

**A/N: Here is Yamamoto's part! I really want to improve my writing of angst (or similar genre) because I prefer those genres. I'm not good at comedy and I don't even know how to write romance (I suck at building relationships). So, I think this is my only chance. Pfft.**

 **Warnings: unedited, short (I think)**

 **DISCLAIMER: NOPE.**

 **(Review replies are at the bottom. ^^)**

* * *

 **[Vongola Mansion, First Floor, Forestry, Dojo]**

 _*whoosh!*_

A quick slash to a straw figure made it burst into two parts as the upper chunk flew from the deadly force and fell on a corner, making a soft _thud_. A swift figure immediately ran onto the next row of straw figures and made a huge slash, cutting the three straw figures in half. The swordsman—staying in his last position for a few moments—slowly stood still, taking a deep breath. He swung his sword the last time with obvious strength before putting it back in its sheath.

The man took another deep breath, slowly walking towards the corner of the room. He gently put down the sword on a table and took the towel and water bottle beside it. Swiftly opening the cap, he took big gulps of the water before throwing the plastic bottle on a cardboard box, almost full of said bottles. He wiped off his sweat and walked towards the door of his dojo, sliding it open. There, he met a chambermaid waiting for his training routine to finish.

He smiled at his visitor, except it was more of a wanly smile than a happy one. "Is there something needed of me?"

A chambermaid curtsied and made an affable smile. "Good morning, Signore Yamamoto. Nono had told us to call for the guardians for breakfast." She answered, trying hard not to look at the rain guardian's face. She had a momentary view, and it was painful to have a longer look. Don't get her wrong, she saw what Signore Yamamoto and the other guardians went through after Decimo passed; _it was total devastation_.

Even though, the guardians are physically here, their gazes are so far and hazy. It's like they only move because it became a routine. They're _lifeless._ Empty smiles, hollow laughs, dead eyes. They were like dolls that have the ability to move, though mechanical and unfeeling.

Yamamoto looked at the chambermaid for a few moments before sighing. "Is it okay to tell Nono that I can't come?" He excused, not really feeling on meeting people, especially his companions. Ever since Tsuna suddenly lost his life and left them, the guardians never really meet up much. They only come and go every time a mission needs to be accomplished. Some would lock their selves up in their room—leaving only to barely satisfy their daily necessities—some will work and work until exhaustion, and a few will do their best to ignore their grief and just fight it off by bloodlust. The very factor that kept them close and knitted together was gone. Tsuna, their boss, is now gone.

 _Gone._

The chambermaid looked at the aggrieved face of the rain guardian with a throbbing ache in her chest. She still did her best and showed a slight smile, if a bit pained. "I'm sorry, Signore Yamamoto. Nono told us if a guardian wants to excuse themselves, we are to tell them that it's important and the guardians need to all attend."

Takeshi nodded slowly, stopping himself to let a hitched breath to come out when his chest throbbed painfully. "Sure. You can go now. I'll be at the dining room in a few minutes. I'll go get ready."

The chambermaid nodded and curtsied once more, slowly walking out the dojo.

As the servant arrived at the exit, she remembered that there was still another thing that the Ninth told them to say to the guardians. Quickly going back to the training room of the rain guardian, the chambermaid faced the door once more—ready to knock—only to hear a loud crash and a thud. Before she could open the sliding door, she heard an exclamation. "Don't open! I-I'll _be_ okay. Tell ninth what I told you." Hearing the stifled sobs and gasps from the distressed and aggrieved guardian, the chambermaid bit her lower lip—tears welling up.

Realizing that she didn't reply, she fixed herself and did a humble curtsy. "I understand, Signore Yamamoto. I just came back to inform you that ninth told us that what he will be announcing is of extreme importance, so all the guardians must not think of not attending." She curtsied once more and quietly left.

Yamamoto—kneeling on the ground with his fists clenched—gritted his teeth, tears welling up. He took a shaky deep breath, using most of his strength to prevent the tears from falling.

…

He never noticed the tears falling from his eyes. He only realized the warm tears when a painful hiccup woke him up from his daze. He widened his eyes and roughly wiped away the tears. No. No tears…

He went to his personal room and used most of his strength to prevent from banging the door in anger, grief, sorrow, and frustration. He took a shaky and deep breath.

He looked at the untouched baseball bat on the corner of the room. He made a wanful smile, reaching for the piece of equipment that he had not touched for years.

 _"Hey, Takeshi! Let's go play baseball with the others later! It's been awhile since I saw you holding the bat!"_

Yamamoto painfully laughed softly, his heart being gripped tightly as he was hearing what he normally hears from his best friend and boss and sky. He shook his head and returned the bat. "Ne, Tsuna… Without you here… _I think playing baseball seems impossible..._ "

* * *

Exiting his area in the HQ, Yamamoto surprisingly stared at the bomber waiting for him a few dozens away the entrance. "H-Hayato…" He breathlessly greeted, a forced grin making its way onto his lips—something that became normal and a mechanism to hide his hurting.

Noticing and knowing the fake smile on the rain guardian, Gokudera scowled and rolled his eyes. "Stop the idiocy, baseball-freak. Everybody knows that your fucking smiles aren't genuine, asshole."

Still, the fake smile remained and Yamamoto scratched the back of his head in a guilty manner. "Maa, maa, Hayato. It just… It became _normal_ , I guess." He answered back and started walking towards the bomber. As they were side-by-side, Gokudera started walking and slowly made their way to the dining room.

No one spoke.

It _had_ been awhile since they've met. They never really see each other, and the other guardians too. Ever since Tsuna die—left, they just _scattered_ and went to different ways. They never really thought of doing meet ups once in a while, they just focused on finishing their missions and accomplishing their paperworks to not trouble the older generations.

They did what they thought best.

Knowing the awkward and tense atmosphere around the rain and storm guardian, the pair still ignored it and continued their journey.

It were never really them who start the conversation; they were more like the listeners. If they have the answers and things to add, they'll tell; but they were only the add-ins, never the start-up.

 _"Hey, Hayato, Takeshi! I'm famished! Let's go outside and eat!"_

 _"Hieee! Guys! Let's go run!"_

 _"Waaah! Hayato, Takeshi, look! We finally made it!"_

Gokudera slowly looked up, taking deep breaths. He quickly inserted his hands inside his pants' pockets.

Yamamoto gripped the sling of his katana case and unconsciously made a pained face.

There was nothing they could do, they just… _missed Tsuna._ So much that it pains them until now that there was nothing that they could do during the time their boss needed help.

The moment they arrived at the location, they were met with:

 _"Hahahahahaha! You're too late! Your boss is dea_ — _"_

—Gokudera slapped his cheeks until it burned and turned red. The bomber then felt a hand on his shoulders that tightened a few moments later. Gokudera turned his head and saw the pained face oh the rain guardian. Yamamoto twitched his lips upwards to show a smile, only for it to fall into a straight line. "H-Hayato…" The rain guardian trailed off; his hold on the weapon's bag strap unconcsciously tightening as he looked for the words to say.

Gokudera clicked his tongue in response.

"…Tsuna is gone."

The two guardians became silent as the statement was heard. No one spoke. The sound of footsteps reverberated the hallway, sounding very hollow.

"I know, baseball-freak; I know."

The pain in Gokudera's voice was obvious.

 ** _"We let him die."_**

* * *

 **TBC.**

 ** _Replies:_**

 ** _Shiho-Akemi: Yes, 10 years in the future plus 2.  
MetroNeko: Thank you! 3 _**

Thank you very much for the favorites and follows! It's good to know that there are people liking the story I make. : I'll do my best! Oh! Opinions welcome! XD

 **Posted on: 10/31/2018**


	4. Ryohei

**[Vongola Mansion, Hospital Wing]**

"Extremely put him in the emergency room! Ask for Luca's assistance, he's suited to treat the patient; hurry!"

 _"Yes, signore!"_

In the rush of nurses and the deafening exclaims of emergencies in the corridor, Sasagawa Ryohei supervised and quickly helped the members who were in need of immediate treatment. The extreme guardian ran towards the group of nurses helping an injured patient. Ryohei took a deep breath and ignited his sun flames. He narrowed his eyes and focused as he treated the injury. "Extremely sit still; I will treat your injury for a bit." He softly stated, adding a: "It will extremely sting a bit, please bear with it."

The sun guardian felt the patient nodding and finally healed the injury. As a pained hiss was heard, Ryohei put more focus on healing the injury. After a few moments of silence around the group, Ryohei slowly dissipated his flame and nodded. "Okay, your injury stopped bleeding and is now closed." He glanced at the nurse in front of him. "The injury may be closed, but please remember that my flames are not impotent. Extremely cover the wound!"

The nurses didn't anymore wait for further instructions and immediately did the order. "Yes, signore!"

Leaving at the moment he was done in the treatment, he heard a shout calling his name. "Signore Ryohei!" A maidservant rushed towards him and curtsied. The sun guardian nodded in greeting and waited. The servant, sensing that her master was waiting, immediately spoke. "Signore, Nono told us servants to call for the guardians for breakfast. No guardian must skip as the boss has something important to discuss."

Ryohei narrowed his eyes and slowly nodded. "Okay. I'll immediately go to the dining room the moment I finish my tasks here."

The servant curtsied once more and walked away.

When he couldn't see the figure of the servant, the sun guardian rushed towards his office and locked the door, wanting no one to disturb. The moment the door was closed, he slammed his closed fist on the wall in anger, causing a small dent to form from the exerted force. Ryohei clicked his tongue and went to his table, looking for something.

Finding what he was looking for, he quickly covered both of his arms with the found bandages—his hands trembling. He had built a habit of removing the bandages when Tsuna died. This was the remembrance of not being able to protect his previous boss. The bandages were his remembrance of being weak and helpless. Removing the bandages would show his weakness and unguarded arms—which what was supposed to protect and treat his precious people.

But of course, he was a human too. He had a moment of weakness. He had tried his utmost all to get stronger to be able to protect his people, but it was too late. _Tsuna is gon—_

Feeling the sting in his eyes, Ryohei scrunched his eyes closed and let his tears painfully fall.

 _"Damn it!"_

Why was he wearing the remembrance of his weakness and powerlessness?

 _"Nii-san! I heard there's a boxing tournament nearby! Go join!"_

It was Tsuna who accepted this weakness of his, right?

 _"Nii-san, it's fine to take a short rest, alright? Give some time for yourself."_

He was the only one who understood his hidden anxiety of not being able to protect.

 ** _He was his precious little brother._**

He slapped his cheeks until it reddened, and balled his fists—raising it high. "Yosh! This is not the time to be sad, Ryohei!"

As he finished covering his arms with the bandages, he closed his hands tightly. He slowly closed his eyes and raised his face up. He took a shuddering breath and exhaled loudly.

 _"Tsuna."_ He softly spoke. "You are extremely unfair; leaving us like this. If I saw you again, I'll extremely punch you with my right fist!"

* * *

 **A/N: Here is Ryohei's part! I know that Ryohei won't leave himself in the past and slowly move on. But of course, he was still a human. Sooo... XD I don't know what happened, tbh. I just typed this on what remaining break time I have. 30 mins? I'm not sure.**

 **I hope I did great in this chapter. XD**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Posted on: 03/31/19**


	5. Namimori

**DISCLAIMER: (I FORGOT TO PUT ONE IN THE PREV CHAP OMG) I DO NOT OWN KHR!**

 **Review replies below!**

 **.**

 **[Japan, Namimori, Vongola HQ, Underground]**

A certain brunette looked at the table he was sent to with cold sweat. _"Reborn."_ He wheezed, feeling extremely wronged and pretended to be unwell, his body slouching.

A raven-haired man raised a delicate brow, a smirk lingering on his lips. "Dame-Tsuna. You've been asleep for 2 years. Of course, your work would pile up with no one completing them." The man said, walking with practiced ease, his steps were soundless and full of manly elegance. He trailed around the vast room and stopped a few steps away from the brunet.

Tsuna rolled his eyes and coughed slightly. "Yes. You know I've been _idle_ for two years! Let me rest and build up my strength!" He softly exclaimed, his throat aching from not being used for a long.

The man tilted down his fedora and hid a frown. He clicked his tongue. "Of course, Dame-Tsuna. Those are finished documents anyways." He carelessly said, looking at the aghast brunet and smirked devilishly.

 _"Reborn!"_

.

Sluggishly walking on the road, Tsuna panted as stopped, sitting down on a bench to walk. Halting his walk for the third time, Reborn frowned. "Dame-Tsuna." He darkly called, going back to where the brunet was sitting. Tsuna smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his ear in slight embarrassment. "Sorry for this, Reborn. I jst really want to walk around a bit."

The hitman shook his head and his eyes narrowed with a dangerous glint. He took out his phone and immediately dialed familiar numbers. "You will stop this idiocy, Dame-Tsuna." He said as he waited for the person on the other side of the call to answer. "I've tolerated, but enough of this."

Tsuna nodded slowly, understanding that he made a mistake. He leaned on the bench and looked up at the sky. He took a big sigh and closed his eyes, feeling the breeze.

Waking up again, he felt elated—being able to breathe and see was _amazing_. Though he knew that he had hurt numerous people with his faked death, he didn't regret it one bit. Because this was the only way he could protect them. He might be called selfish, he would then accept all the insults that might come his way as it would be inevitable, especially in his line of work.

Lazily turning his head and looked at the hitman with a narrowed yet sleepy eyes, he yawned silently.

Imagining his guardians' reaction of seeing him again to only beat him up, he chuckled. His eyelids peacefully fell from the thought.

As he finished his call, Reborn went to his student with furrowed brows. "They would be here in 5 minutes, Dame-Tsuna."

When he heard no reply, he looked Tsuna to find him nodding off.

Reborn saw this and made a small smile. _"It's really good to have you back, Tsuna."_

.

 **A/N: I posted a chapter on Tsuna's side! \o/ This happened during the guardians were summoned for breakfast.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows guys! It's a nice feeling that there are people reading this! XD**

 **Replies:**

 **Shiho-Akemi: You'll soon find out!**

 **Precchi (Guest): Thank you!**

 **Posted on: 03/04/19**


	6. Kyouya

**Disclaimer! This orange doesn't own KHR!**

 **Shiho-akemi: My answer is written in this chapter! Have fun reading!**

.

"Kyo-san." A certain pompadoured man silently entered the office and approached the man sitting by the table, holding a bunch of files to be completed for today.

Kyouya nodded as he eyed the newcomer. Standing up to look for related files on what he recently read, he neared the bookshelf and reached for a file book with a color of orange—signifying that it was Sky member(s) related matters.

The cloud guardian glanced at his right-hand man, waiting for more possible news.

Kusakabe noticed the gaze and slightly nodded. "The news you are waiting for has arrived."

Kyouya closed the file book and raised a brow in interest. "Oh?"

As he finished putting the files on the already-full table of his superior, he stood tall and fixed his posture, putting his hands together on his back. "Reborn-san had told me that _he_ awoke and is now being sent to Namimori to recuperate."

The cloud guardian's lips twitched upwards, revealing a predatory smirk. He nodded.

 _"Hn."_

 _Finally... That omnivore is awake._

Hearing a sudden resounding knock on the door, the two occupants looked at it with narrowed gazes. Kusakabe cautiously neared the door and leaned. "What is it." He asked with a cautious tone, not planning to even let the person on the other side see them.

 _"Ah, Signore Tetsuya."_ A familiar voice said with a slightly surprised tone.

Kyouya waited for Tetsuya's signal.

And when he saw the pompadoured man nodding at him, Kyouya nodded back.

Kusakabe silently opened the door to reveal a butler with an enigmatic smile. "Good Morning, Signores." He greeted and bowed deeply.

Kyouya grunted, waiting.

"All guardians are called for breakfast, Signore Kyouya." The butler said directly. "No absences allowed." He said at last.

The cloud guardian narrowed his eyes as he slightly nodded.

.

Leaving his office with an unhurried pace, he narrowed his eyes as recalled his last meeting with his sky two years ago. Suddenly being part of a plan with unknown results wasn't something he would do even you forced him to. But alas, he became part of an impossible scheme to defeat their common enemy.

The future looked dim, and most hopes were lost, but everything that looked dark and murky would have a silver lining.

Surprisingly, the plan was successful and let the younger versions of themselves finish what they couldn't and prevented the end of all the universe.

.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." _The cloud guardian hissed and looked at the sky with a narrow and dangerous gaze, reaching for his tonfas._

 _The sky raised his hands in a placating manner and chuckled softly. "Kyouya." He called. "Don't worry." He then said with a resigned smile. "I need to do this."_

 _Kyouya growled, his gaze involuntarily revealing his real feelings of fear. "No."_

 _Tsuna's smile remained and neared his cloud, whispering a few words._

 _The eyes of the cloud guardian widened in shock._

 _._

He wasn't able to relate to his co-guardians at their grief, so he didn't take part in his boss's funeral. Though it became one of the reasons that gave enmity with the guardians, he's fine with it. The guardians wouldn't be able to see past his cold and unwavering figure.

He would hide his grief and these feelings of hopelessness and despair.

But now…

Since the sky was now awake…

Kyouya's eyes gleamed with unconcealed rage.

 ** _"Hey, Kyouya. Don't worry, I'll be alive again in two years. Haha."_**

Haha… haha… _Haha…_! That sky of his had a morbid sense of humor, giving his guardians so much grief and anguish.

 _He would bite Sawada Tsunayoshi to death._

 _._

 **A/N: Haha! I know this was supposed to be some sad and angsty fanfic, but I just can't seem to stop myself making it a little bit funny. (Hey this orange laughed at what she wrote at the end! I don't know if you guys will too! ;-;)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Posted on: 04/06/19**


	7. Mukuro and Chrome

**DISCLAIMER: KHR IS NOT MINE.**

 **Edit: Changed format, and some typos I found.**

* * *

Under a blossoming tree, a blue-haired man stood still, a black trident in his right hand. His forehead and left hand were touching the trunk and his eyes were closed, concealing the raging emotions he kept in his heart. Unconsciously, the hold on his trident tightened and he shakily breathed out. He angrily let out his flames, bursting and letting a loud boom and making the air surrounding the area turn into a whirlwind. The leaves on the tree strangely changed in color and was now glowing in pink.

 _"M-Mukuro-sama…"_ A soft and gentle voice of a woman slowly called, waking the man who was deep in his thoughts.

The stiffening air and the illusionary tree was quickly changed and the area reverted back to its normal condition. The silence that came after was long and deafening as if what happened before was only an imagination.

A soft chuckle then reverberated around the area. "Kufufufu… Why hello, my dear Chrome."

"Mukuro-sama." The woman called again, this time softer and raw, her raging emotions noticeable.

Mukuro once again chuckled, approaching his other half. He tapped his trident on the ground and disappeared within the indigo flames that he ignited. "Is there something wrong, my dear Chrome?" He asked slowly.

Chrome shook her and supported herself with her own trident, looking at the man with imploring eyes. "Mukuro-sama, I was called to alert you that there will be a meeting of guardians in today's breakfast."

Hearing what his charge told him, one of his brows twitched. "Oh?"

Chrome nodded. "Nono called for us and no absences are allowed."

"They know that I won't take part in this idiocy, right?"

The woman became and didn't speak.

Though before Mukuro could say anything further, Chrome beat him with it. The next words shocked Mukuro greatly. "I was told that Hibari-san agreed to take part in this said event."

 _"Oh?"_ Mukuro raised a brow in interest, a smirk making its way onto his lips. "How fascinating. The cloud who won't obey others but our Sky had gone to breakfast? _Willingly?"_

The blue-haired man chuckled and started walking. "Well, if _that_ cloud will be there, something interesting will happen." He tilted his head and motioned Chrome to follow. "Let us go, dear Chrome."

"Yes, Mukuro-sama."

Two pairs of footsteps surrounded the silent corridor. They were neither fast nor slow, but when servants saw them walking, they bowed deeply in respect and took a few steps back to let them quietly pass.

"Chrome." Mukuro suddenly called the moment they arrived in their offices. Chrome looked at him in expectancy, waiting for him to continue. The man's eye twitched a bit when he saw the expectant expression of his other half, he chuckled softly and went towards the shelf, getting something out of it. He quietly gave it to the woman and said softly. "I think this will be the matter that Nono will be talking about."

"This…" Chrome widened her eyes in shock.

* * *

After Mukuro left to fix himself, Chrome looked around her silent office. Her gaze went back to the item Mukuro gave her, lips quivering. Tears involuntarily welled up in her eyes and tried her best to stifle her sobs, which she obviously failed to do so.

Her chest panged with an unbearable ache.

It's so unfair.

Here they were, living and living to not disappoint and forsake their precious sky's sacrifice. But why was it that instead of happily going on with their lives, they were so broken and apart?

Some of them buried their selves in work and didn't leave except for barely sustaining their daily needs. Some of them went and went and _went_ to multiple missions to ignore the raging emotions rampaging in their hearts. Some of them were in so much grief that they just locked themselves in, not allowing people to care for them.

Have they forgotten that there were still people caring for them? Worried about them?

This was the very thing that she learned from their precious sky, that she totally kept in her heart. This was an unforgettable memory for her since this was the moment that she realized that she was never alone.

Why was it that the people that Tsuna cared for so much like this?

They took all the blame and told themselves that they were at fault for Tsuna being killed, that he won't ever come back. That they won't be able to see him again…

It's unfair!

It's so unfair!

Why were they so selfish?!

She blamed herself too you know!

She wished that during that time, she was stronger and was able to protect their sky from harm! She had hoped that she could do something to ease the burden eating up their sky! Hoping that there was something she could do— _even a little bit!—_ so that the exhausted but resolved figure they admired from the back could somehow take a momentary break from all the deadly responsibilities he was forced upon!

But what did they do when Tsuna sacrificed himself for the greater good?

THEY WASTED HIS SACRIFICE.

Yes, the future was saved, but what happened after that?

They wallowed in their griefs, forgetting the people that were still around worried for them.

They thought that they were the only ones grieving the passing of Tsuna? They thought they were so important that they could take all the blame?

Chrome was astonished to see that most of the guardians became so self-conceited.

Tsuna was sure that if he was alive, they would beat them up with his X-Burner with a ferocious glare towards them. Then, he would scream at them to get the fuck out of their closed walls and look _outside_. Look at the people. Look at everything they ignored for the sake of their own selfishness.

When Chrome thought of that, she definitely did remove the walls. The walls she had unconsciously built in her grief. And she was shocked, aggrieved, and hurt. Surprisingly, she also felt warm. He also felt indescribable joy. And _protected._ Of course, she felt like she was an idiot.

 _A total idiot._

A total idiot that forgotten that she was never alone.

Chrome stifled a sob as she wiped off her tears.

She grasped the item tightly and hid it in her pocket. Her eyes blazed with determination and conviction.

If the reason why Nono called for them was about this, she would totally do her best for this work.

* * *

 _"Hey, Chrome…" Her precious Sky called her when she was about to leave the office._

 _"Yes, boss?"_

 _Tsuna chuckled, albeit a little bit tiredly._

 _"I hope that you can beat up the other guardians for them to wake up to their senses while I am gone."_

 _Chrome looked a bit confused and she asked why._

 _Tsuna only answered enigmatically. "The guardians would totally be a group of dead people eventually." He grinned widely. "Please wake them up for me."_

* * *

She would totally will.

Chrome then whispered softly, but with obvious amusement and fondness. _"Boss, you're such a bully."_

* * *

When Mukuro arrived in his room, he let out a dry chuckle. He wasted no time to go to the inner room and took a seat.

He didn't speak and only eyed the room almost in a daze, his gaze not really focused on one thing. He leaned his back on the soft cushion and tilted his head up. He propped his leg on the other and continued being silent.

Suddenly, he let out a wry laugh. "Such an unfair man you are, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Who was it that forced his way and broke his supposedly-impregnable walls?

Who was it that called him a friend and family and gave him warmth that he didn't have for most of his life—the warmth he had forgotten the feeling of?

Who was it that gave him something—a _reason_ —that he could live for?

Who was it that gave all these things and died and left him here, losing all his reasons to continue living?

Who was it?

 _Who was it?_

Realizing the rampaging emotions inside him, Mukuro furrowed his brows and stood up. He tightened his fists and his face became a bit strained. "I'm not someone weak." He said, more to console himself than to reassure himself of his strength.

It was only the recent years he had realized that he was really… _not_ strong. His supposed strength was nothing compared to the hidden power inside Sawada Tsunayoshi. He could easily defeat and beat him up, but the will and determination of the brunet were far the best he had seen and could not compare to anyone else.

He was one of the people who admired the sky because of it.

Mukuro didn't tell it to anyone else and kept it inside his heart.

Of course, if Sawada Tsunayoshi heard of this fact, Mukuro would be immediately mocked for this and would be teased by the sky about this for a long time. This was the main reason that this fact wasn't told to anyone but himself.

Mukuro let out another chuckle.

He stood up, he slowly went to the table and reached for the item that was similar to the one he gave Chrome.

He had thought of tearing it apart and burn it so that he could just forget all about it, but when his hands were trying to do it, his hands just stopped. He couldn't move them, as if there was something that is restraining them not tear the damn item.

Noticing this small hardship, he just stopped. He slammed the item on the table and glared at it, hoping that it would just burn and disappear altogether.

Without his notice, he clicked his tongue.

Then he heard a knock.

 _"Mukuro-sama."_ Chrome called softly.

Mukuro started and woke up from his rage and frustrations. He glanced at the door, quickly putting the item inside his suit pocket.

What might happen, will happen.

He could just blast his way through and end it magnificently. If something went wrong, he would just use his flames and swing his trident.

"Kufufu…"

His eyes gleamed dangerously as he walked towards the door.

But…

"If Sawada Tsunayoshi miraculously came back from the dead, I will make sure that he will like to stay dead forever."

A predatory smirk made its way towards his lips.

"Having these feelings is not me at all." He chuckled softly.

* * *

 **A/N: Here's for Mukuro and Chrome! Thanks for reading! Thanks for the favorites and follows!**

 **Shout-out for** **arisasonoda84! Thank you for your support! 3**

 **POSTED ON: 04/27/2019**


	8. Lambo

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR!**

 **Notes: Unedited, typos**

* * *

 **[Namimori, Sawada Residence]**

"Maman, I'm home!" Lambo exclaimed and laughed loudly as he entered the door threshold, immediately removing his outdoor shoes and entering the house.

"Ah! Lambo, welcome home!" Nana exclaimed back cheerfully.

Lambo then ran towards the stairs and climbed up, not wasting any second to go to his room. He knew that he was disrespectful towards Maman, but he needed some time alone for now. He's feeling… _unwell_.

Locking the door, the cheery and rambunctious persona he painstakingly displayed a few moments ago slowly changed, his face forming into a pained expression. He let go of his bag and looked at the dark room with a strained expression.

He dragged himself towards the bed and dived in the blankets. He curled up and buried his head under the pillows.

Lambo knew that he would have suffocated at what he was doing, but he disregarded the fact and instead put more force into pushing the pillow onto his face. He grunted in distress.

Unnoticeably, he felt the pillow getting wet and warm. It was the usual feeling; the unbearable ache in his chest, the sense of longing, the empty feeling.

Lambo then realized that he was crying. He screamed his frustrations to the pillow, his voice grating and raw.

He didn't allow the people downstairs to hear his weakness. He _won't_ allow it.

When he felt himself getting out of breath, that was the only moment he thought of removing the pillow on his flushed and sweaty face. He sniffled as he roughly wiped off the stream of tears off of his face, but alas, the streams continued falling and falling.

The ache he was feeling in his chest was… _usual_. This normality started when his big brother Tsuna left and didn't come back.

When he heard the news, there was only one thought that passed his mind:

 _He left us._

That was what he had thought when he was young. But then, after a few years, when he was slowly getting older and understood a bit of the world—especially the _underworld_ , he realized that Tsuna died for their sake.

Though, his thought still remained.

He left us.

 _Tsuna-nii left us._

He never came back.

With a flushed and pained face, he spoke inside the room he was occupying with an extremely hoarse and weak voice. "Tsuna-nii…" He sobbed painfully. "You know what, you know what…" He trailed off as he closed his eyes, imagining the moment wherein his Tsuna-nii was still here and welcomed him back the moment he went home. "I got a hundred in a test!"

Hearing silence, he cried more painfully and screamed.

Thinking that he had finally vented his pent-up feelings, he hiccupped as he stared at the empty space. He sniffled and removed himself from the bed. Looking at his bag, he ransacked the inside and reached for the test paper. He took a momentary glance at the big red 100 at the top right corner. Lambo's chest ached for yearning his big brother's pats and compliments… But none came.

In his sudden rage, he impulsively crumpled the paper and threw it at the trash bin, huffing.

The moment the paper fell and hit the trash bin, his mind cleared and stared at his hands in horror. He quickly approached the fallen paper ball and tried to straighten it. Knowing that it was impossible, tears welled up again and he sniffled. He wiped off his tears as he gently laid the crumpled paper on his desk, putting a hard-covered book on top, hiding it from his hands, view, and everything.

Weaknesses mustn't be displayed to the enemies openly. Use any means to survive and triumph over the enemies.

He looked at his trembling hands then tightened it into fists, biting his lower lip to force down the raging feelings in his heart. He was a mere child, he knew. Even if he tried to blame himself on his big brother's death, he knew.

He knew that Tsuna will always tell that it was not his fault, that he wasn't in the wrong.

But was that true?

* * *

 _"Lambo…"_

 _The child was crouching in a corner and sniffled as he looked up when he heard Tsuna's gentle voice calling him._

 _He saw Tsuna approaching him with a worried look on his face and crouched with him, asking him in a whisper. "What's wrong…?"_

 _Lambo sniffled once more, tears streaming down his face. He twirled his index finger on the floor and shared what was troubling him. "I…" But he hesitated, scared of what might possibly come._

 _"Hmmm…?" Tsuna mumbled, looking at him with his usual kind and embracing expression._

 _"Ts-Tsuna…" He started once more…_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I-I'm sorry…" He hiccupped._

 _He felt a warm hand patting his head and he looked up at his Tsuna-nii in shock; he wasn't expecting such_ warm and welcoming _gesture even when he did something wrong._

 _"You did nothing wrong, Lambo." He said with a soft voice, his tone very calming._

 _"B-But... I ruined your paper works!"_

 _He heard a melodious chuckle. "Those mean less. I can just finish them again. I heard you hit yourself earlier… Are you okay?"_

 _"I-I'm fine! I got a hundred again!"_

 _Another pat. "Good job, Lambo. I know you can do it."_

* * *

He didn't know whether it was because he was still a child that he was being treated that way… And to be honest, he hated it. He was Tsuna's Lightning Guardian! Why was he being babied?!

He shook his head.

* * *

 _"You know, Lambo. That was not we are implying."_

 _"I know Tsuna-nii! But I want to help, even a little bit!"_

 _"Lambo…" Tsuna conflictedly looked at him, as if he was making a difficult decision. But after a few moments, his expression softened and chuckled. He approached the child and patter him._

 _The brunet's eyes twinkled; he spoke._

* * *

He heard knocks on the door. He dragged himself to open it and was shocked to see that his two siblings were there with strange expressions on their faces.

His lips formed a slight frown and silently opened the door wider, permitting them to enter. The two only jumped and hugged him, burying their faces in his embrace, sniffling.

He hid his pain and embraced his two siblings tightly.

* * *

 _"Help me take care of I-pin and Lambo, will you? I think I won't be able to for a long time…"_

 _"Where will you be going, Tsuna-nii? Another mission?"_

 _"Somewhere far away, Lambo…"_

* * *

"Oh? It's you three! Why are you huddled up together?" A very _familiar_ voice asked in surprise, making them freeze. But they didn't dare look, as it might be only their figment of imagination…

But then, a hug full of warmth, and protection, and a _don'tworry,youwillbesafe_ feeling spread out. "Let me join." Said by the newcomer as he embraced the little children. "Tsuna-nii wants in too." Their halted tears poured out more harshly as they saw a familiar color of brown sticking out and they hugged the Sky.

 ** _"TSUNA-NII!"_**

Tsuna laughed and tightened his embrace. "Hello, guys. It's been a while."

* * *

 **A/N: Lambo's part! I hope you guys liked it. I made while I was waiting for my groupmates for a uni project. . I want to rant here.. but meh.**

 **Thanks for reading! 3**

 **Posted on: 05/04/19**


	9. Notice

Will rewrite! The chapters (the first two) will be posted soon. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish this. fck. LOL.

I will post the rewritten chapters still in this work, but it will be entitled "Re:".

You guys can read the chapters I wrote before, but it is really up to you guys. XD


	10. Re: Awakening

A pair of eyelids flutter open, revealing two amber—or is it honey brown?—orbs glowing in the dark expanse of the place he wakes into. Only the dark can be seen, and no speck of light appears in his vision. His arms are thoroughly weakened due to the long, _long_ time they are unused, so it is certainly a herculean task to move them, and being amidst the anxiety-inducing darkness is not helping him one bit, but he _still_ tries. He is known for his unyielding Dying Will, anyway, so even if he fails innumerable times, he will unfalteringly stand back up and continue his task until he triumphs.

Then, his palms feel a wall that sends a shiver down his spine. It is terribly cold. Maybe it is because his state is not in the optimal condition, or it's just really cold. Though, it is somewhat intriguing that the wall his palms are feeling is smooth. He tries to tap and is surprised to hear an audible sound. It is the sound of a finger meeting wood.

Hmm.

He once more tries to move his arms, his hands sliding against the smooth wall in front of him. He knows where he is, and this is something he even suggested, but finding the lock that is carved inside the place he is residing currently is no easy task, especially when there is no light to help and guide him.

Surely, he can use his flames to aid his current task, but it is not the most ideal thing to do, especially when he is weakened so much that even flailing his arms around already tires him so.

As his fingers feel a protrusion on a corner, his dry lips curl upwards. Finally.

Pressing the protrusion on the wall, he hears a soft _click,_ and the wall in front of him juts out, a line of light appearing on the corners of it. He pushes the wall, hearing a groaning sound as it slides off, revealing a sudden brightness blinding his eyes. He closes them in a hurry, as the sting that follows is not something comfortable. He sits up, agonizingly slow, his bones creaking from the years of being unused. He gives himself a few moments to familiarize himself amidst the new yet familiar environment.

He takes a deep, shuddering breath, though it is painful at the first few tries (coughing and hacking), he still breathes, his lungs being filled with fresh oxygen. Slowly but surely, he feels his body warming up, blood once more starting to flow in his veins. Ahh, he has already forgotten how it feels like. To breathe, to feel, _to live._

He slowly opens his eyes, revealing a pair of brown orbs.

Now seeing a bit of his figure, a wince escapes him as he finally takes a glimpse of a thoroughly emaciated body. Though, he can't really see his figure; but he knows, as the clothes a few sizes larger than his current figure he is wearing is giving him the gist of his body's condition.

He is wearing his formal suit, the _very_ best that his guardians tell him; the pinstripe one that is a total replica of Primo's. He lets out a raspy and hoarse chuckle, remembering the sudden memory that passes his mind as he sees the suit. He raises his arm to run his emaciated hand against his head, brushing past his brunet colored hair. Surprisingly, it is not tangled and is totally neat. Well, he stayed still for a few years, so…

Looking down, he notices the wilted lilies—or more like, the coffin below him. So, they never moved him, leaving him in this peaceful and undisturbed place. How likely of his guardians to do things like this. He lets out a chuckle once more.

Now that he knows how it feels like being in a state similar to death, he admits that it is not a fun experience. It is without a doubt that it is a not-so-good decision he made during that moment, but he is left with no choice, it is either die forever or die for a few years. Albeit it's painful for him and the people he treats as precious, he chose momentary grief, as it is for them.

His senses are once again functioning like he expects them to be; hence he hears a barely audible rustle in the trees shadowing his magnificently made coffin. He makes a small smile on his lips. "Hello, Reborn." He says, softly like it is a whisper of wind. He attempts to stand up, but he knows that it is an impossible feat; for now, anyway. He is incredibly incapacitated currently, surely, he will gain his strength until he is in his usual and optimal condition. But that is on a later date. What he needs to do now is to stand up and leave this box made of wood so that he can finally meet his precious people once more.

The new visitor shows himself, clad in a suit free of creases. He also wears a fedora on his head, a band of thick orange ribbon surrounding its crown. The man slowly walks towards the emaciated man with practiced grace, undoubtedly making the bystanders swoon if they ever witness him passing by.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn greets back, tipping his fedora to cover his deep, black eyes flashing with emotion that Tsuna can't seem to decipher.

"I'm back," Tsuna says.

The sun shines brightly and a wind breezes past, singing a new welcome for the now awakened Sky. The elements are once again complete and whole, promising one another to never leave again.

"Welcome back, Dame-Tsuna."


	11. Re: Hayato Gokudera

A chambermaid traipses along the wide and empty corridor, not any butlers, maids, nor any members clad in red on sight. They may be occupied doing other tasks or simply hiding in their rooms to use their ingenious minds, but this hallway is too empty; too void of boisterous and unrestrained presences that made this corridor something akin to a storm's haven after it finishes its responsibilities before. The messy, yet organized mess that most people in this mansion's wing make is something everyone is accustomed to witnessing since the occupants of this area are Storms, waiting to be sent out to exhibit their unbridled chaos and bright minds. But now, it is only a part of everyone's faraway memory, like he is.

 _Click, clack._ The heels of her shoes reverberate around the corridor, making a distorted cacophony of echoing sounds that eerily flow like a piece of mangled processional music as she walks toward her destination.

The chambermaid continues her tread along the empty corridor, stubborn to complete the sole task that Nono requests of her every single day ever since he left, hoping that this time, her visit is welcome.

Finally arriving at her destination, she stops, hesitating; her eyes nervously glances around to see whether there are other people like her within the vicinity, doing what they—just some insignificant people, and if she compares them to those people in pain, hurting for a loss they never expect, they really are—can do. To help, even the slightest bit, to put a change to everything. Maybe even making the Guardians have a bit of a smile on their tired expressions, as ever since Decimo left, everything goes black.

She sees none.

The mansion is now in a state similar to an old film, a palette of monochromatic hues. Sounds of warmth, happiness, home, gone; like Decimo. Now, everything just sounds distorted and scratchy, similar to an old radio with a broken antenna, attempting to do its only purpose even with a broken significant part. It just sounds like them; broken, incomplete, but still trying to function.

She attempts to build her courage. She fails at her first try as she feels a pit on her stomach. What she must do isn't something difficult, but if she is to consider everything, especially the event that happened 12 years ago still fresh in everybody's minds, just simply knocking on the door hiding the grieving Storm away from the outside that reminds everything of him is an agonizing task.

She takes a deep, shuddering breath. She wipes her sweaty palms on the sides of her uniform and raises her right hand.

Even with so much hesitation, she finally knocks.

"Signore Hayato." Her voice, with a barely concealed worry, speaks.

He leans his back on the handrails, staying in the balcony to feel the breeze and free himself away from disordered and devastating thoughts. He props his elbow on the handrails and raises the other in front of him, his right hand reaching for the cigarette between his dry lips. He arches his head to look at the infinite canvas of violet, pink, and orange.

It is dawn and the breeze is chilling. This does him good, to be honest.

He takes a whiff of the cancerous stick he always told Decimo he won't ever touch again, but here is; finishing his 14th stick, not even an hour passes, and he's on his way to consume a whole pack. He isn't here to scold him anyway, so what's the point?

He is the main reason Hayato tries to never use them—or use in moderation if there are instances where he just cannot control himself. But now that Decimo's gone, all the restraints Hayato put on himself are removed, the chaos he contains inside him slowly eats him; the rationality he once prides himself on is something he doesn't revel on anymore.

The rationality, the greatness of his supposedly "genius mind" isn't something to brag about when he failed to protect Decimo.

Complacency eats him whole. Just because he is monikered as the Vongola Decimo's Brilliant Second-Hand, it doesn't mean he is something great. He never is.

And having the taste of being the person most admire; he does the most idiotic thing in his life.

He becomes a conceited fool.

He doesn't even know why or how he becomes the person he hates the most. Is it because he has become one of the most trusted people of Vongola Decimo—the most influential Mafia Boss in the whole underworld—that it validates his existence to the world, to the people who once ignored and abused him? Is he trying to say that he is someone above them, that they must show him respect, revere him? If that is so, he really has become an idiot. He never needs validation from people he doesn't know.

He only needs a small group of people to validate his existence, that he is here, albeit being a bastard son, he still has worth. Though being a bastard son is something they don't care about, it is still him.

Why has he forgotten about his Famiglia, that who accepts everything who he is?

Sure, he does his responsibilities as what they expect him to, but he can still vividly remember how the title given to him changes him.

The complacency he adopts is not something he isn't proud of. Putting himself on a pedestal just to look at people from above is not him. He is one of those said people before. He met the person he treasures the most in that level of his life, where he is known as an uncontrolled bastard son who only makes a mess on the path he crosses. And once his most precious person passes away in front of him is a hard slap to his face, waking him up from the joke he has become.

So much for being the best right-hand man.

He should have realized that Decimo is in danger. He should have realized that something is wrong in the whole ordeal, as once Decimo left for that meeting, he never attended the dinner he promised to eat together with them.

They wait.

It is the dinner they never think that will be the first without him.

 _A slam on the door surprises them and a man covered in his own blood enters the hall. His body is riddled with injuries and he looks like he is on the brink of death. He gasps. "Signore Ryohei, please!" He begs and falls onto his knees, shivering from the intensity of the pain he is currently experiencing. He holds onto his bleeding abdomen and winces, but the urgency he voices out resounds in the whole room._

 _Silence immediately covers the hall and people rush and focus on the sudden turn of events._

 _"What happened?" Hayato asks as he wakes from shock, a feeling of unwelcome dread eats him. He stands up and hurriedly approaches the injured man, Ryohei uncharacteristically following silently._

 _"D-Decimo… H-He needs… immediate attention!" With a pallid expression on his face, he reports the devastating news._

The man recovered after a few weeks, but they weren't able to recover the lost life of the person they treasure the most. All was too late, Decimo died while they were on the way to the hospital wing.

 _They were never there to protect him._

He is the Storm. He is supposed to be the one in the center of chaos, to be the center of the attack, neverending, unfaltering. A Storm never hides as he is the beginning of chaos, but when his Sky left them, he does.

He then exhales the smoke and watches as it escapes from his mouth and dissipates into the air. How easily it dissipates he comments in his mind, it is similar to the life they lost. The life they took for granted, as they know that he will always be there, to catch them when they fall, to smile at them in their bad days, and to remind them that they are loved.

" _It's been twelve years, Decimo."_ He whispers.

Hayato then hears a muffled knock.

He stops and contemplates, giving the unlit room a sidelong glance. He had spoken about being undisturbed for a bit, and not even a long time has passed and they are here again to make trouble. He takes another whiff and exhales.

This is his usual routine.

He finishes his paperwork, does his missions, accomplishes certain tasks given to him, locks himself up in his room until he's called out to do his responsibilities once more. Lather, rinse, repeat.

Losing someone you treasure is not something he doesn't want to experience a third time. His mother and Decimo are enough. He never wants any more people he treasures to be gone. The pain in his heart is too much that everything goes mechanical as a way to cope. Albeit a bit eccentric, it does help him. He does everything in routine, not a second more; not a second less.

But it seems like he's hidden for far too long, that someone sends a person over to call him. To remove him from the hole he's dug to escape away from the hurt and reality unendingly reminding him of the failure he has become.

Hayato sighs, puts the cigarette butt on the ashtray, and finally comes to a decision.

He walks back to his room and fixes his messed up appearance, straightening his suit and rubs his face using the hem of his sleeve. Hopefully, this little bit of washing up makes everything better, though it is kinda unlikely if he dares to say so himself.

The knocks resounded once more, still with the usual gentleness, not too loud nor hurried in any way that becomes probing.

Hayato takes a deep breath as he holds the doorknob, once more contemplating whether to see his uninvited guest.

He stops.

" _Just open the door, Hayato. You will never know what's behind it if you never open it."_

He jolts and turns around in haste, his eyes prancing around the room. A shuddering breath escapes his lips as he realizes that the voice is merely a figment of his imagination. However, the familiar voice he hasn't heard in years urges him.

He turns the doorknob and receives his guest.


	12. Re: Takeshi Yamamoto

_Whoosh!_

A swift yet powerful swing of a sword cuts a straw figure into two, consequently bursting, and the strands separate into thousand pieces. Not even a few seconds pass, the robed figure once more swings his sword, full of intent, yet only hitting consciously hitting air. He puts all his feelings into this last swing, expecting it to disappear, similar to a candle being blown off. His frustrations, his loneliness, his anger, his _grief._ He then shifts his position to a stiff stance, standing and unmoving; his hands clasp together onto the hilt of his sword.

The dojo brightens from the small window near the ceiling, revealing the interior. It is almost bare, only a few rows of hangers screwed on the wall that holds wooden swords give details on the monotonous design. The dojo is wide and huge, and with only scattered straws covering the polished wooden floor, the inside looks completely void of life and stinks of loneliness. The birds outside sing and greet the rising sun, and the warm rays give an angelic glow and envelop the robed man. He looks like an ethereal immortal gazing at the world of the common people, lofty and indifferent. A great disparity to the robed man's actual personality. Yet, the figure remains completely still, his hands still gripping the hilt of his sword. His hands tremble and he finally lets out a shuddering sigh.

How many does it count? How many swings have his arm done? How many straw figures has he cut? How many wooden swords has he broken? How many enemies has he struck in his mind? How many times has it been? How many times has he thought that he should have been better? How many times has he simulated in his mind how he will kill the murderer of his boss, his friend, his family?

He's a natural assassin, Reborn, the greatest hitman of the world, can attest to that. The hitman was his master even and taught him innumerable things that can most certainly protect his Sky. Yet…

How many times has it replayed in his mind?

 _"Decimo has passed away."_

His grip on the hilt tightens.

His hand presses on a white button on a corner near the dojo entrance. It lets out a soft beep, and the mess on the dojo disappears, a burst of indigo flames surrounds it and dissipates, subsequently revealing the polished floor, void of the mess he made.

Yamamoto hides his sword into a bag and places it beside a very familiar-looking piece of sports equipment inside the storage room; a wince escapes him as a clip of memory passes by his mind. Either it is unwanted or not, he doesn't know—or more like, his heart can't seem to decide which.

" _Hey Takeshi, I haven't seen you playing with your bat lately… Let's go play with the others later!"_

A sharp intake of breath and a shuddering exhale. He exits the dojo and drags himself toward his private room. The raven-haired man removes his training robes, hoping that it will also remove all these overwhelming and crushing feeling devouring him inside and out. Oh, how easily the robes are removed, yet the unbearable feelings engulfing him remain.

He desperately tries to uphold his responsibility; to become the Rain that settles conflict and wash everything away. Oh, how he fails terribly. The laughs he let out, the calming tranquility he sends out, and the grounding words he exclaims-

("I'm sure us moping like this is not what Tsuna wants, everyone. I know he will tell us that we need to wake up-"

"Shut up, Sword Freak. We don't need your empty words right now."),

-all useless and ignored by his co-guardians. Instead of making them feel better, they feel worse—drowning themselves in work, locking themselves inside their supposed haven, and trying hard to do everything just to put their minds on other things.

And as he does, they fail to do so.

What can he expect? Tsuna is someone that slowly breaks the walls that you built upon yourself to protect everything you have from hurt, and the moment he invades your heart and soul, he will remain there, like a home full of care, love, and warmth. The walls you have built are mere walls and are only momentary protection. But Tsuna is so much more. A Sky that accepts all, the rights and the wrongs; the goods and the bads; the triumphs and humiliations you had— _everything_. He's _that_ accepting that even if you have done something incredibly unforgivable, he still gives you a minuscule chance to change.

But this ever encompassing Sky is now gone.

And they feel incredibly incomplete.

He wears another set of clothes as he finishes freshening up and walks towards the veranda of his room, sitting a seiza and grabs the cup of tea—still steaming—prepared beforehand on a small round tray, still on the usual place where he told the maids to put every single day. He views the traditional arrangement of the garden in his area, breathing in the austerity arising from it, hoping that the calmness and tranquility that he extremely needs come back to him.

It is funny, as he should be the epitome of calmness and tranquility, he can't even give what he direly needs.

The silence covers the whole place, and he welcomes it.

A knock resounds in the room.

He finishes the lasts of his tea and stands up, ambling toward the door and silently opens it. He shows his usual smile, bright and open, yet it never reaches his eyes. Ever since Tsuna died, when does it ever?

"Signore Takeshi, Nono calls for breakfast."

His smile becomes strained. "Will it be okay for me to skip?" He asks, hoping for the impossible.

The apologetic smile that replies back is his answer.


	13. Re: Ryohei Sasagawa

The rushes of footsteps and the panic-stricken exclamations boom and surround the white halls. Multiple people clad in either bright or dark yellow and white run with briskness along with the influx of patients being sent into the tense hospital wing. Numerous cries of help reverberate and the rush of people is nauseating, obviously, not for the faint of heart—with all the screams of agony, rotten smell of iron, and the stains of crimson on a canvas of white; blood, blood, blood.

Although it's a picture of a grotesque scene of life and death, the people know that they will be in good hands. The Sun is a miracle worker. A little bit of those itchy yellow flames will be their cure. Undoubtedly, Death may come to them as its presence is just a few dozen steps away—or more like, a few pints of blood loss and severe injuries away—with its grim and beckoning figure in the corner awaiting their inevitable end; yet its bony and lithe hands won't be able to grasp them, to bring them to the afterlife, as the yellow flames that quicken their recovery will bring them back to life, albeit a little exhausted from the sudden biological activity.

Being a few steps away from death, or dying, is bound to happen, especially with their line of work. But with the help of the Suns, a little bit of injury won't be able to stop them from doing things that they ought to do.

"Signore Ryohei! Another member's been shot, we need your help!" A maiden sporting a blood-covered robe exclaims as she pushes the gurney that is carrying the newly sent patient.

Ryohei nods grimly and rushes along. With a loud bang of the door being forcibly open, they hurry and dash to their places. The Sun immediately lets the maiden remove the bullets from the patient's injuries, ignites his yellow flames and places his hand onto the wounds after the process is finished. As the wounds finish closing, he nods in satisfaction.

He let the other Suns finish the covering of the wounds and dashes to another batch of patients that needs his immediate attention.

Although the Suns are monikered as "Miracle Workers", they aren't really so. It is all just wishful thinking. Their abilities and flame capacities can only do so much, and what most people think about the "healing capacities of Sun Flames" is just a bunch of make-beliefs they are desperate to prove true. Unfortunately, facts are painful truths. What they can only do is quicken the cell reproduction in the human body so that wounds will be able to heal more quickly than what a body can normally process or make a body more prone to activity.

But of course, everything has an equivalent exchange; the acceleration of their cell reproduction will make them either exhausted or bedridden—depending on the state of the injury. It is a profitable exchange for them if veterans are to declare to the recruits, since being able to rush back into the battlefield after momentary incapacitation is a huge help to the other members on fighting their cause.

Those are what the Sun flames can mostly do—either it accelerates cell reproduction or gives energy to an exhausted comrade.

They can never bring back people from the dead.

Yet it is a thought that the Sun desires to happen—to bring back their Sky. But it is an impossible feat. A hopeless thought. An unthinkable venture.

It's all just pure desperation.

"Signore Ryohei." The chambermaid calls, and it wakes Ryohei from his deep, deep, deep despondency.

They are now inside Ryohei's private office; a place where the Sun can remove its shine and take a rest. A place where the Sun can cover its rays when it doesn't need to light the day. And especially the place wherein the Sun can hide from the huge space where the Sky had been when he untimely passed on.

"Oh, it's extremely you, Shirley. Is there anything hurting?" He asks in concern as his brows furrow.

The chambermaid, Shirley, shakes her head, an amiable smile making its way onto her lips. She curtseys. "Fortunately, nothing hurts at the moment, Signore." She jokes, and in her delight, it gives a small smile onto the exhausted expression of the Sun. "Nono is calling the guardians for breakfast, Signore Ryohei." She adds and stops, waiting for the Sun's response.

Ryohei nods slowly. "Ahh, is that extremely so?" He lets out an out of character sigh as he stands up from his seat. "I'll be extremely there in a few. I just need to finish these reports."

Shirley nods as her smile remains onto her lips, never wavering. She makes a curtsey once more. "Understood." She responds. "Nono has told me to relay that in today's breakfast, he is to talk about a certain matter."

Ryohei mutely nods.

As Shirley finishes her purpose, she immediately excuses herself and walks out of the office, leaving the subdued and lusterless Sun to his own despondent thoughts once more. The silence inside the room is too deafening, and Ryohei is not a person of silence. He lets out another sigh as he sinks onto his seat, letting it twirl and allowing it to make him dizzy as he looks up to the ceiling to think.

It has been a decade since he last saw their Sky. Is it a decade? Ryohei is sure that it has been a millennium. Time goes slowly if someone precious is taken away from you, and being it so sudden and tragic makes it worse that it can be. It never gets easier, but he can sure ease the pain. Sometimes, it works. More often than not, it doesn't. There is no constant guarantee that it can assuage his grief, but locking up his intense feelings is not helpful. He had been there, and he had done that, and it was never a good practice; his covered wrists are the obvious signs.

Those covered wrists of his are the remembrance of his idiocy, his recklessness, his ruthlessness to himself. He never forgave himself for that emotional relapse. Alleviating his morbid thoughts by hurting himself was never a good way to make himself better. Not telling anyone about these tendencies was not something he wouldn't ever do again. It never was. It made his precious people worry, so he promised to never, ever do it again. Men always go true to their words!

And this moment of weakness made him stronger.

He is one of the oldest guardians, and he can sure try to wake the other guardians up from everything. If extreme words don't work, he will extremely beat them up until they wake up and open their eyes and realize that Tsuna never really left them.

"Onii-san, everyone will definitely need your brightness and energy after I leave for a while. Take care of them, will you?"

"Sawada! I'm extremely staying true to your words, so don't worry!"

Although the Sun has dimmed and lost its luster, it will certainly show up once more to exhibit its blinding rays and protective warmth. A little bit of rest is what it will only take for the Sun to shine brightly once more because it destroys the misfortune that attacks the Famiglia with their own body and becomes the light that radiates to guide. The Sun surely doesn't shine every time, but if it does, the day will be the shiniest and brightest for everyone to see.

"EXTREEEEME!"


End file.
